Eight Ways to Die
by Goddess Trinity
Summary: RED Spy had told his team to not bring any harm upon his step-daughter, Sherry, who is on the BLU Team.  What would happen if they didn't listen to him?  Here are the deaths of Sherry from eight of the nine members.  For mature audiences only!
1. Death By Scout

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve. Sherry belongs to me._

_I got to thinking last night about how the RED Spy had ordered the rest of his team to not inflict any harm upon his step-daughter, Sherry. My creative side got to thinking, "Hey, what would it be like if they didn't listen to him and killed her anyway?" Besides, she's got a re-spawn chip, so she could just keep on dying! _

_I've decided to rate this fic "M" for obvious reasons; I will be writing a chapter for each class as they kill Sherry. I hope you enjoy this delicious gore-fest that I have in store for you! I promise you, for those who are faint hearted, please go read some of my other fictions; they're a lot tamer. ; )_

_

* * *

_RED Scout noticed with much amusement that the chick on the BLU Team was trying to run away from him as fast as she could. He could hear her panting, her sneakers slapping the tiled floor as she ran through the RED base, lugging the briefcase by hand instead of on her back like she should have.

That stupidity was going to get her killed. By him. And Scout would _so _enjoy being the one to do it.

"I'm comin' for ya, Sweetheart!" Scout chortled as his cleats made clicking noises on the floor, gripping his bat tightly in his hands as he ran. The girl looked back, a foolish move, and he could see the wild terror in her blue eyes as she tried to pick up the pace. Granted, she was the sister of that lame-ass BLU Scout, and she could run pretty fast…

But he was faster.

He too picked up the pace, and he could practically hear her screaming at him to, "get away from me, you creep!" With an eerie smile, Scout raised the bat up, gave it one swing…

And he heard her cry out in pain as the metal bat collided with the side of her head, sending her dropping to the tiled floor like a house of cards. Scout skidded to a stop, his cleats squeaking on the floor as the girl rolled over back and forth on the floor, clutching her now bleeding head.

"Yo, did ya even see me hittin' ya? I mean, c'mon! You _sure _ya didn't see me hittin' ya, Girlie?" Scout laughed as the girl looked up at him, her eyes filling up with tears as Scout knelt down next to her, smiling like Christmas had come early.

"Oh what, you gonna cry? You gonna _cry _now? What _is _it with you chicks? Ya get one nasty little scratch, and ya start screamin' and cryin' like it's the end of the freakin' World!" Scout chortled, lightly tapping his bat against the bleeding wound on the girl's head, causing her to cry out a long, wavering sob as tears spilled down her cheeks and onto the floor.

"Ma always told me ta never hit girls, but guess what? She ain't here, Sweetheart! Also, it's freakin' war, so anythin' goes!" Scout said, rolling the girl onto her back as he sat on her stomach, one leg on each side of her body. Man, she looked _pathetic_! Her nose had begun to bleed, mixing in with snot as tears ran down her face. She tried to squirm out from underneath him, but he was either too heavy or she was just too disoriented from getting whacked in the head with a baseball bat to do it properly.

"But, ta be fair, I'll give ya a bit of credit; ya run pretty damn fast for a girl. If ya had just carried our briefcase like ya was supposed ta, ya probably coulda' gotten away. But, live and learn, I guess." Scout said as he wiped the stream of blood and snot away from the girl's nose with one calloused finger, prompting her to wince at his touch. It was so much _fun _to get someone to be afraid of him like this!

"Now comes the fun part for both you and me; I'm gonna let ya _choose _how ya get ta die. Ain't I so generous?" Scout chided, pulling his pistol out from the holster, holding both it and the bat in front of her face so that she could get a clear look. The look of terror on her face was priceless; her blue eyes were wide with horror as her eyes darted back and forth between the gun and the bat.

"Now, what would ya rather have; death by a baseball bat, or would ya rather I shoot ya right in your head? Take your pick, Sweetheart. Either way, I promise ya this; I'll make it quick and painless for ya." Scout said, giving both the bat and the pistol a light jiggle as he leaned in close to her face to look at the fear in her blue eyes.

"…Or, I'll give ya another option; Spy told me that you're his step-kid, and he specifically asked us ta not hurt ya. But that would be borin', listenin' ta that old guy. But, if ya join the RED Team, then I won't beat your head in like it was a freakin' watermelon. So…Whaddaya want?" Scout asked, remembering the words Spy had told them the night he had come back from fucking the BLU Scout's Mother.

She opened her mouth to say something, but only slightly. A split second later, Scout felt something warm and wet on his face, and was disgusted to learn that she had just fucking _spit _on him.

"G-go to…Hell…" She hissed, her eyes alight with fury. Scout was _not _going to be pissed off by this little bitch.

"I swear ta God, if ya act like a horses ass one more time, I'm gonna kill ya with _both _of these, and it's gonna be _slow _and _painful_. So, ya got anythin' smart ta say _now_?" Scout hissed into her ear, relishing the terrified squeaks she gave. When he sat back up, he saw her shake her head back and forth, sobbing out quietly.

"Now dat's what I'm talkin' about. Now, which one do ya want, Sweetheart?" Scout asked again, holding out the pistol and the bat once more. It took her a few seconds, but she eventually nodded her head at the pistol, her eyes shut in defeat.

"Aw, I was hopin' you would pick the bat, but I guess ta each their own." Scout said as he tossed the bat to the side, the bat making a loud, clattering nose on the floor. He pressed the barrel of the pistol to the girl's forehead, making her cry out so very softly.

"Don't you _ever _cross me again." Scout said as he squeezed the trigger, obliterating the girl's head in a shower of gore and skull fragments, her hands twitching sporadically. Scout promptly stood up from the cooling body, knowing that re-spawn was going to pick it up in about one minute.

Without another thought, or even without a care about the blood spatter on his clothes and face, Scout picked up the red briefcase and walked away back to the intel room, whistling a soft little tune.


	2. Death By Soldier

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve. Sherry belongs to me._

The RED Soldier just loved the smell of war. He loved the smell of gunpowder, sweat, and blood, and he loved the sounds of those America-hating bastards dying. It was music to his ears when a member of the BLU Team screamed in pain and suffering, only to be silent seconds later.

"Today is going to be a good day." Soldier mumbled to himself as he gave chase to the female BLU Team Member, enjoying the sounds of her terrified screaming. She was trying to get away from him and his ever-faithful rocket launcher after he caught her trying to steal the briefcase from their Intel room.

"You kids today don't know how to steal! Come back here and take your lumps, Sweetheart!" Soldier bellowed to the youth as he plodded after her, propping the rocket launcher up onto his shoulder. He carefully trained the sight onto her, even while they were both running.

With a trained hand, Soldier fired a rocket at the girl, the rocket following her with white smoke billowing after it. Soldier smiled when he heard the tell-tale sign of her pained screaming, knowing that he had hit his mark.

With a loud thud and the wet slap of meat hitting the floor, the girl's upper half went flying down the hall, completely separated from her legs, as they had been obliterated by the RPG, leaving nothing but a massive red explosion of blood on the walls, floor, and ceiling.

Chuckling madly to himself, Soldier waltzed over to the screaming girl, who was busying herself with trying to stuff whatever organs were left back into her body, a red pool of blood spreading on the floor where her legs should have been as she screamed hysterically.

"Please, that is nothing to what I have been through! I have personally killed 6,078 men in cold blood while looking them in the eye; jumped on 1,455 live grenades; and stuffed fourteen feet of my own intestine back into my stomach. You; you've just had your legs blown off, so I don't want to hear your little sissy screams." Soldier explained as he knelt down in the pool of blood, looking the girl right in her terrified blue eyes.

"Y-you're crazy! You're fucking **insane**!" She howled at him, blood starting to ooze out of her mouth. Soldier merely stuck his finger into the cooling pool of blood, licking the crimson liquid off of his finger with a satisfied grin.

"You may call me that, Cupcake, but just remember this; never send a woman to do a man's job. Especially if it involves war. I did **three** goddamn tours of duty overseas, and I wasn't even **asked**!" Soldier growled as he pulled out his shotgun, sticking the end of the barrel into her mouth as tears, blood, and snot ran down her face.

"Repeat after me: **I am an idiot, and I hate America**." Soldier demanded, grabbing a fistful of the girl's short, brown hair and yanking her head up, almost snapping her neck in the process. She said the words, her words muffled and garbled due to the shotgun being stuffed into her mouth.

Soldier grinned once more, and pulled the trigger, ending her life as her head was obliterated.

"You're dead, that's good, amen." Soldier said as he stood up and grabbed the briefcase, not bothering to watch the various body parts go back to the BLU Base to re-spawn.


	3. Death By Medic

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve. Sherry belongs to me._

Sherry woke up from a fairly groggy slumber to complete darkness, wondering just where in the Hell she was. There was absolutely no source of light to wherever she was; just pitch black.

_How did I get here? Where am I?_ She thought sleepily as she tried to raise a hand up so that she could rub the sleep out of her eyes, only to find that she couldn't lift her arm up. In fact, she couldn't move any of her limbs. With a grunt of effort, Sherry tried to move her legs, finding out that those too were bound by something.

"What's going on?" She called out in a frightened whisper, wishing that she could see where she was and what was holding her there. Seconds later, her answer came in the form of a bright flash, causing spots to appear in her eyes as she turned her head away. When the spots had faded, she sat up as best as she could, allowing herself to look around at her surroundings.

She was strapped by her wrists and ankles to some kind of operating table, the light being operating room lights. Sherry looked on with horror as she saw that she had an IV needle stuck into her arm, the needle attached to a tube, which was also attached to a bag of clear, unknown fluid. When the lights had come on, so had the main electricity to the room, and the telltale sounds of a heart-monitor filled the room. Sherry realized that she had some diodes attached to her chest, tucked neatly underneath her blue t-shirt.

"What the _Hell _is going on?" She screamed out, the heart-monitor beeping just slightly faster to match her racing heart. A soft chuckle rang out as a door opened, the RED Medic walking into the room, a manic grin upon his face.

"You! What are you doing?" Sherry yelled, not bothering to disguise the fear in her voice. Medic calmly paced around the operating table, talking more to himself than to her.

"Patient is named Sherry, also known as "Recruit" to ze BLU Team Schwein Hundes. Age is achtzehn years old; legally, an adult. Patient has been brought into my care for today, and I vill be doing an exploratory operation." Medic recited, Sherry only now noticing that Medic was indeed dressed in surgical garb; a hat kept his hair out of view, and instead of his normal battle wear, he was sporting a red operating gown. He kept his red, rubber gloves, however, an operating mask draped around his neck.

_I remember now! I was in the field, alone, and then…Medic came up from behind me and pressed a cloth full of stuff into my face! _Sherry thought as her eyes watched Medic softly counting metallic tools in his harsh, German tongue.

"...Zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn, sechzehn... It looks like I have all ze tools zat I need, Mein Patient. I hope zat you don't mind not having Anästhesie; Anesthesia, if you don't know already. Besides…" Medic leaned down close to Sherry's ear, his malicious tone causing Sherry to shake, the heart monitor beeping faster as he tugged his mask up over his mouth and nose, only allowing her to see his evil, blue eyes past his spectacles.

"…It's much more günstig for ze Doctor to understand just exactly how ze human body vorks underneath intense Schmerz." Medic growled as he stood up, looking at the heart monitor.

"Oh! Your heart! It's beating so fast! Wie wunderbar; music to my ears, Fräulein." Medic chuckled as Sherry's breathing came in fast and wheezing.

"N-no! Please don't!" Sherry wheezed, all too aware of Medic pulling her shirt up so that he could see her belly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him pick up a gleaming scalpel, looking at the blade with much interest.

"Vat is this? You're nothing but Haut und Knochen! Not healthy for your age!" Medic criticized, using a marker to draw lines on Sherry's stomach as she began to cry softly. Small, whimpering noises were erupting from her throat, only causing the Medic to chuckle in a malicious manner.

"Now now, a positive attitude before an operation vill help vith ze healing, mein kleiner Patient. Or, rather, in your case, dying. Now, vhere should I start vith you?" Medic asked Sherry as tears streamed down her face as she tried to stare away from him.

"Should I start on ze abdomen? Oh, zat vould be most fun; I vould get to rip out your intestines, maybe play vith them. Und after I'm done, I could…" Medic turned away from her, picking something large and quite familiar to Sherry, causing her eyes to fill with absolute horror as the metal gleamed in the operating room lights.

"Dig down deep enough und saw your spine in half! Oh, von't zat be fun, mein kleiner Patient?" Medic mused as he held up the gleaming bonesaw, his wicked grin hidden behind his mask.

That did it; Sherry fully broke down into a series of hysterical screams and cries, the heart monitor beeping at an alarming rate, telling Medic that the girl would invariably suffer a heart attack before he even got to touch a scalpel to her body.

"Ach…Your screaming hurts mein ears. I thought zat I vould like to hear you scream, but you are giving me a headache. Warten Sie einen Moment ..." Medic disappeared for a moment, only coming back with a large roll of silver duct tape. Without another word, Medic tore off a good sized piece of the tape and stuck it over Sherry's mouth, silencing her screams. Her screams were muffled as she pulled on her restraints.

"Of course, I would like to make this fair for you; join ze RED Team, as your Stiefvater vants it. If you kindly oblige ze RED Team vith your acceptance, zhen zis Betrieb vill not need to take place. I'll give you ze clean bill of health und you vill go about your merry vay." Medic said to the struggling young woman. She looked at him, and for a moment, her terrified blue eyes had a moment of calm. And then…

She shook her head _no_.

Medic sighed. Of course; Kinder were so stubborn these days.

"Alright, zhen. Das wird dich mehr als mich verletzt, mein kleiner Patient." Medic said as he once more picked up the scalpel. With a well-trained hand, he pressed the blade into the soft flesh of Sherry's abdomen. The effect was instantaneous; Sherry howled a muffled scream of agonizing pain as Medic cut the black lines of marker, seeing blood springing up from the neat wounds.

She screamed, she howled, she cried as Medic continued cutting, folding the cut skin back and plunging his hands into her warm innards. He plucked out intestines, examined them, put them into various dishes.

By the time he picked up his bonesaw, however, Sherry was dead; the only sound greeting him was the sound of the heart monitor flat-lining.

She had died from blood-loss, shock, and absolute terror.

_Translations are as follows:_

_Schwein Hundes: Pig dogs_

_Achtzehn: Eighteen_

_...Zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn, sechzehn...: …Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen…_

_Anästhesie: Anesthesia_

_Günstig: Favorable_

_Schmerz: Pain_

_Wie wunderbar: How wonderful_

_Haut und Knochen: Skin and bones_

_mein kleiner Patient: My little Patient_

_Warten Sie einen Moment ...: Wait a moment…_

_Stiefvater: Stepfather_

_Betrieb: Operation_

_Das wird dich mehr als mich verletzt, mein kleiner Patient: This will hurt you more than me, my little patient._


	4. Death By Heavy

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve. Sherry belongs to me._

"RUN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" RED Heavy bellowed loudly as he lugged his ever-faithful mini-gun, Sasha, throughout the fortress. All around him were cries of, "Run! He's got that gun!" and, "Holy shit!" Of course, Heavy loved to hear the sound of those little BLU babies crying for their Mama's.

"Time to run, cowards!" He yelled as he began to fire up Sasha. Yells were heard as her turrets whirred to life, spraying the entire battlefield with bullets. Heavy's booming laugh was lost amongst the spray of bullets as the BLU Team retreated back to the safe bosom that was their base.

However, one of them wasn't fast enough; Heavy could hear them cry out in agonizing pain as they fell to the ground with a loud "thud!"

"Now, who have I hit?" Heavy said as he stopped firing Sasha, silently praising his precious gun for a job well done. His target had crawled out of sight, a great streak of red blood telling him exactly where to go. As he turned the corner, he could hear the telltale signs of one struggling to breathe.

"…Oh." Heavy said quietly as he saw who he had shot.

There, sitting upright against the wall, was a young girl, clutching her bloody stomach as she wheezed heavily, her blue eyes wide with terror as she stared at him, blood leaking out of the corner of her mouth.

Heavy felt his heart sink slightly at the sight; this was their newest recruit. She was just a child compared to the rest of them. She probably had no training to speak of, yet here she was, bleeding to death and struggling to breathe on the battlefield.

Nobody had bothered to come back and help her, either.

"_Cowards_." Heavy hissed as he knelt down to the girl's level, his grey eyes looking her right into her terrified blue ones. She had flinched when he knelt down so close to her, and it was understandable; he was the man who had just put about fifty bullets into her flesh.

"Do not fear. I will shoot no more." Heavy said as she wheezed heavily. Honestly, he felt bad for this; their Spy had told them to not shoot or injure her, and he had done just that. This poor girl was sitting there, sitting in the pool of blood that was now forming beneath her. She looked at him, tears of pain or sadness forming in her eyes.

"I am sorry, Leetle BLU Girl. Did not mean to shoot you…" Heavy mumbled as he wiped the trickle of blood away from her mouth. Her skin was growing pale as tears streamed down her face. She coughed loudly, splattering his red shirt with fresh drops of crimson. He winced at the sound of her coughing; it sounded utterly painful and sad.

As gently as he could, he positioned the bleeding BLU member into his lap, instantly feeling the hot blood staining the front of his shirt.

"You will not die alone. Will stay with you." Heavy said as she coughed again. For several minutes, the only sounds that greeted the two were the distant sounds of gunshots and the wind blowing.

"Ach, vat are you doing, Herr Heavy? She is one of the BLU's! Kill her!" RED Medic said as he came running, Syringe Gun in hand and a scrutinizing look on his face. Heavy said nothing; he merely sighed.

"Herr Heavy, vhy are you sitting vith a BLU Member?" Medic asked as he too knelt down. The girl's head was slumped down, her chin touching her breast. Heavy whispered something, his words falling upon deaf ears.

"Excuse me?" Medic asked, looking at Heavy. Heavy's normally rage-filled face was steeped with sadness.

"Wouldn't let her die alone. Not fair." Heavy mumbled, giving a heavy sigh. Medic wasn't sure what he was talking about until he took the girl's wrist into his hand.

There was no pulse.

"Herr Heavy, she is dead."


	5. Death by Sniper

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve. Sherry belongs to me._

_

* * *

_Sherry shivered violently as she trudged through the snow-covered woods of the Coldfront base. It was freezing cold outside, and the worst part about it was this; she had stupidly gotten lost during the gunfights, and now she couldn't find her way back to the BLU Base.

"I oughta _strangle_ the jerk who insisted that we all move to this frozen Hell…" She muttered as she blew hot air into her gloved hands, trying her best to warm up her fingers since her gloves were fingerless. Sherry was wearing winter gear, but it seemed like it barely helped to keep her warm. She wished that her pants were thicker; the cold seemed to be the worst on her legs, even though they were covered.

Right now, she was a sitting duck for any RED Member that happened to come across her path, and she knew that she had best hurry up and find her way back to the base before that happened. What Sherry didn't know was that she was being followed and carefully watched from a distance…

* * *

"Yeah…Just keep goin' that way…That's it…" RED Sniper mumbled as he sat up in one of the snow-covered pine trees, watching the foolish little BLU Recruit wander around the woods, obviously lost. If she had just bothered to turn right and keep on going, she would have returned to her base, no problem. But since she was a newcomer, she most likely didn't know her way around these woods.

All the more satisfying for Sniper. He loved it when his prey was confused. He had seen it so many times while on the Outback.

Right now, she was heading right for the twitch-up snare trap that he had set up earlier that morning. As soon as she stepped onto it, it would fling her right up into the air and hang her like a piñata by her ankle.

Oh! She was just a few feet away from it! Sniper eagerly tightened his hold onto his sniper rifle, watching through the scope as she trudged through the snow. Of course, she wouldn't be able to see it, since he pretty much buried it into the snow so that it would not be seen.

He only regretted that he didn't have any popcorn; this was better than a movie.

* * *

Sherry thought that she could hear someone chuckling softly, but then again, there were many noises in these woods. She didn't bother thinking about it any further, and placed her foot back down onto the snowy ground.

_Snap! _

As soon as she heard the sound, Sherry knew that she was in big trouble, and by the time she realized something was amiss, she found a tightening force around her ankle, and then she was flying upwards as she was flipped off of her feet.

"WOAH!" She yelped out as she sailed into the air, her stomach leaping into her throat as she bounced for a few seconds, suspended in the air by her ankle. In an instant, she could feel the blood rushing to her head as she hung there, upside down.

"Hey! Guys, anybody out here? _Guys! I'm stuck here! __**Somebody get me dooooooown!**_" Sherry howled as she flailed about, knowing full well that her face was turning red. Her voice echoed throughout the woods, but nobody answered her back.

Well, _somebody _did.

* * *

"Well, lookit what I caught! I just bagged me a rare BLU Recruit!" Sniper said as he jumped down from the tree, trudging over to where the girl was hanging by her ankle. She was a right sight; her face was steadily turning beet red, her arms and her other leg hanging uselessly.

"Oh! You son of a-!" the girl grunted, and instantly began to flail about, either trying to hit him or free herself from the snare around her ankle.

Sniper, of course, promptly began to laugh his ass off at the sight. In fact, it was so funny to him; he slapped his knee and bent over slightly as his laugh turned into a coughing laugh. Tears gathered into his eyes as he watched the Recruit thrash about like an idiot.

"Moron, do ya honestly think that ya can get free like that? I've been huntin' since before you were born; I think I know a lot more about traps than you!" Sniper chided, wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes, taking in a deep breath of air. She had stopped thrashing now, but that didn't stop her from baring her teeth at him.

"Ooh, nice teeth. I'll hafta make me a necklace out of 'em once I'm done here. Sorry, Sister; Bushman's rules." Sniper said as she glared at him with blue eyes. With one callused hand, her reached out and grabbed her by the chin, only for her to sink her teeth into his hand.

"Ah, you're apparently a bit 'o a biter, aincha? No worries; I've been bitten by things a lot worse than you." Sniper said, yanking his hand out of her mouth. This time, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up so that she could look at him right-side up.

"Let. Me. The. Fuck. Down. **Now**." She growled at him, and Sniper could see tears of pain stinging her eyes as he yanked her hair. To him, she closely resembled a snarling, growling animal that he had caught out in the Outback, and it _thrilled _him.

"It's nothing personal, Sheila; I hunt all these BLU Wankas just the same as you." Sniper said as he looked at her snarling face and her hate-filled eyes. Sniper loved it when his prey was furious; it just made things easier.

"Want to know what I do with me prey when they're caught like this?" Sniper asked as he reached into his coat with his free hand, un-holstering his Kukri and waving it in front of her face. In an instant, her snarl dropped, her blue eyes going wide at the side of the large knife.

"I cut their throats with **this**." Sniper said, giving the blade a light jiggle, chuckling at how silent she had gone. She eyed the blade with fear glittering in her blue eyes, her breathing becoming wheezing as he continued to hold her head upright. In the position that she was in, she was unable to flail her arms or her free leg, so she was frozen in his grip.

"Ready to meet sharpy?" Sniper asked calmly as he put the blade up to the front of her throat. The only noise she made was a small squeak as she felt the cold blade on her skin. All of his prey made that noise when they knew their lives were in danger, and she was obviously too terrified to shake her head yes or no.

"Tell you what: that two-faced mongrel called your step-dad wants ya to join our Team. If ya join right here and now, I'll let ya down, and I won't be cuttin' a smile into ya. Whattaya say?" Sniper asked, keeping the blade kept onto her throat.

Her response: she spit in his face, the hot saliva rolling down his cheek. Sniper merely wiped it off and gave her a grin filled with crooked teeth.

"Alright then; let's see how much blood's in ya!" Sniper said, and before she could utter a single sound, he swiped the blade across her throat, and the effect was instantaneous.

Hot, red blood squirted noisily out of the cut and splashed onto the white snow, staining it a deep crimson. The girl gave a soft gurgle as Sniper let her hair go, her hands scrabbling to her bleeding throat as blood squirted in between her fingers and hands.

Within seconds, her arms went limp as her eyes rolled back into her head and closed. Even after she uttered one last breath, blood continued to flow messily onto the ground. Sniper didn't seem to notice the blood on his face, but he looked at his blood-stained kukri with a frown.

"Ya got blood on me knife, Sister." He mumbled as he wiped it onto her blue coat. Respawn was going to pick her up in a few minutes.

That would give him enough time to yank her teeth out and at them to his collection.

Whistling a merry tune, he set to work pulling her teeth out.


	6. Death by Engineer

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve. Sherry belongs to me._

_

* * *

_He just adored the way that girl screamed when he grabbed a hold of her with his hand. He loved the way that she squealed when he squeezed her throat, hearing the familiar crunching sound of her windpipe being compromised against his organic hand.

"L-let me go!" She wheezed, her eyes turning very red and beginning to water. RED Engineer knew that she would die without oxygen going into that brain of hers. He knew this because he certainly wasn't stupid; he had eleven hard science PhD's under his belt.

She certainly thought that she was smarter than him. But then again, she was only a child, a pup, compared to him. Sure, she had been witty and tried to get past his sentry by throwing a towel over the sensor. But she hadn't thought that the sentry's creator would be nearby, waiting for that gutless, BLU coward of a Spy.

He thought that the Recruit had been smarter than to mess around with his machines; hadn't she paid any attention to her training videos? Hadn't her own Engineer told her not to fool around with his own contraptions? Obviously not, since she was currently squirming and choking in his grip. Her eyeballs were practically popping out of their sockets, tears streaming down her face.

"You should have known not to be messin' with my machines. What in Sam Hill were you thinkin', Little Lady?" Engineer asked the Recruit. She either couldn't or wouldn't answer him; her face was beet red, her eyes beginning to roll up into her head.

"You done incurred my wrath, darlin'. I don't like it when you BLU folk mess around with my contraptions. Not one bit. You have done somethin' that I don't like; you meddled in _my _business. And since I haven't heard an apology from you yet, I'm just goin' to have to punish you myself. And trust me when I say this; it'll be worse than a spankin'." Engineer said as he loosened his hold on Recruit's throat a bit. She took in a large gulp of air, some of the red leaving her face.

"Boo!" Engineer yelled, thrusting his robotic hand right into her face, causing her to give a fairly hoarse shriek of terror. Engineer bellowed out a long laugh, enjoying the sound of her terrified scream.

"You see this right here? It's a work of art, ain't it? I made it myself. Unfortunately, it cost me somethin' near n' dear to me; my hand. But then again, no great loss; this does it all for me, and then some." Engineer said, looking fondly at the hand. Recruit eyed it with wide, terrified eyes. They made him think of the buck that stood in front of his truck one time…It had been night, and he had been driving home. The buck had jumped out, and stopped and watched the growing headlights of the truck growing closer.

He had smashed into it, blood smearing the windshield. He had gotten out of the truck to see if it was okay, but the buck was already dead, split into two pieces, its glassy, lifeless eyes staring up at him.

That's what she looked like right now. The only exception to this was that she still had that spark of life within those blue orbs.

There was only one way to properly snuff out that spark.

With a satisfied grunt, Engineer kept his organic hand closed onto Recruit's throat, pushing her against the wall, and with his teeth, seized the pull cord and pulled. The Gunslinger, as he so lovingly called it, gave a mechanical whir, and begun to spin at a rapid pace. If he hadn't moved his face quickly enough, it would have ripped the flesh right off. But he was smarter than that, and managed to avoid getting his face, literally, ripped off.

"This might sting a bit!" He laughed, and brought the Gunslinger down towards her belly. She must have known what he was doing, because she began to struggle, trying to wrench his hand off of her throat and flailing her legs.

"Oh my God! No no no no no no!" She shrieked, and before she could get out another, "no", the spinning Gunslinger made contact with her belly, and it _tore _into her.

She _screamed _as blood erupted from the wide hole he had just made in her abdomen. He could hear the Gunslinger snagging on organs, but it easily ripped those into mush. He felt it make contact with her spine, the Gunslinger obliterating the bone into powder as it continued spinning merrily. Blood spewed from her mouth and right onto Engineer's face. He was thankful that he was wearing goggles, for his face was stained crimson.

And then she literally tore in half. Just like that buck. Her hips disconnected from her body, sending her lower half dropping to the floor with a wet, meaty smack. Her arms fell from his hand, going limp at her side. Her eyes rolled up into her head, and she fell silent, her face frozen in a mask of pure terror and pain.

Without another word, he wrenched the Gunslinger away from her cooling body. He proceeded to drop the body onto the floor, and walked away as if he just hadn't murdered an eighteen year old girl in cold blood.


	7. Death by Demoman

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve. Sherry belongs to me._

_

* * *

_The girl had gotten Demoman by sheer dumb luck; how he hadn't noticed her coming was beyond even him. It could have been the fact that she had come from the left side, where he was missing his eye. It could have been that he was also beginning to get tipsy from the amount of Scrumpy he had been consuming lately.

Demoman didn't know, but he knew one thing and one thing only;

She was going to pay _dearly _for sneaking up on him like this.

The lass had proceeded to shove him roughly to the ground, pushing all of her weight into him. Demoman had landed to the ground with a grunt of slight pain, and then he found her sitting on top of him, her pistol aimed right into his face.

The look on her face…It was a mixture of several different things; surprise, triumph, shock, even a little bit of fear. Demoman gazed into those blue orbs, feeling a spike of powerful envy.

She had gotten the one up on him because she had both of her eyes. He should have known to not be so careless since he only had one of his eyes.

There was another look on her face that he had overlooked; smugness. She was smug because she had him pinned to the floor, a gun in his face.

The arrogance of this girl; it was enough to make rage boil within Demoman. Normally, he was a calm fellow; a fun drunk, sometimes over-emotional when he thought about his dear Grandmother back in Scotland. But this time…His rage was red-hot.

Demoman shifted his right eye over to his right side, and noticed with satisfaction that there was a weapon that he had grown quite accustomed to using; he and Soldier had both used it several times, in fact.

The Pain-Train.

It was a wonderful weapon; a railroad nail driven through the handle of a broken Axtinguisher, as well as several nails digging out of the wood.

Without a second thought or a care, he grabbed onto the wooden club and swung the blunt side of it right into the girl's face, a satisfying crack telling him that he had either broken her cheek bone or had successfully knocked out some of her teeth.

The girl gave a garbled cry of pain as she went flying onto her side, blood spattering out of her mouth and onto the concrete floor. As he suspected, Demoman sat up and watched as she spit out a few teeth, tears pouring from her eyes as blood poured from her mouth.

Feeling rage beginning to consume him, Demoman swung again, screaming like an unholy behemoth, swinging the blunt side into her head, hearing a dull "thud". Her skull was most likely cracked open, and she gave a loud cry of pain. Blood and spit dribbled out onto the concrete, the girl trying to get a few words out, possibly trying to plead with him.

But she was going to be punished like she deserved. For being the arrogant little two-eyed bitch she was.

"How does that feel, ya blockhead? You want some more?" He demanded, and not bothering to wait and see if she would answer, he swung again, the nail digging into her shoulder and sticking. She gave a howl of pain as he pulled it out, blood gushing from the wound like a fountain.

"Oh, they're gonna find ya dead in the alley with the cats lickin' at ch'ya!" Demoman said as he swung again, this time, driving the spike into her left eye. When he pulled it back, he took the eye with him, leaving the girl without an eye. She howled and screamed and thrashed as blood squirted like an aerosol can, staining Demoman's rage-filled face crimson.

With another roar, he swung into the other eye, now leaving her completely blind. Trying to compose his breathing, he effectively stomped onto the eyes, hearing the squish from underneath his boots. The girl was still screaming, her voice beginning to sound hoarse as she scrabbled around blindly, her blood stained hands seeking him out, her babbling incoherent as she tripped, fell to the floor, got up, and fell again. She was slipping on her own blood, the blood sending droplets in the air each time she landed in it, making a splash.

Although it was amusing for Demoman to watch the Hell that she was going through, it wasn't going to help them capture the BLU point.

He wanted to get back to his Scrumpy too; he was so terribly thirsty.

So, without a second thought, Demoman swung the Pain-Train as hard as he could, driving the nail right into her brain. The girl instantly fell silent, her empty sockets widening for a brief second before she fell to the ground, her body thrashing violently for a few brief moments before going still.

With a grunt, Demoman wrenched the Pain-Train out of the girl's skull, wiping the spike clean as he walked away, taking a sip of Scrumpy, ignoring the scent of blood that lingered in his nose.


	8. Death by Pyro

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve. Sherry belongs to me._

_

* * *

_Sherry knew deep in her mind that she was going to die. She knew she was going to die, and she knew that she was going to wake up in Respawn, ready to fight again.

But there were two questions that she was constantly asking herself as she crawled away from the RED Pyro:

Was it going to be quick, and,

Was it going to hurt or not?

Sherry didn't know if she could experience anymore pain; she was already in a world of it. She had been running away with the briefcase on her back, not bothering to watch where she was going. Her heart had been pounding loud enough to hear it in her ears.

That's when she had bumped into the RED Pyro. She should have known in an instant who it was due to Pyro smelling like rubber, gasoline, and various other things connected to its position with Team Fortress Incorporated.

At first, the two only stood there for several moments, Pyro watching her with curiosity. Sherry didn't know what she was thinking or why she was just standing there; she had seen her own BLU Pyro many times before, and thus, shouldn't have been standing there and gazing at it like an idiot.

And that's when Pyro _chuckled_. Sherry had heard that spine-chilling chuckle from her Pyro many times before, and that was when it was about to seriously wound or murder whoever it was standing in its way.

Her feet felt like lead, but as soon as she saw Pyro raise its fire axe, Sherry found the ability to move her legs and begin to run, hearing the insane cackling of the fire-starter right behind her.

"Wwwh! Dnn rnn! Yrrr crrr nnn uh nuhh tuh wrhm yuh upf!" Pyro called after her, its words lost upon Sherry's ears as she ran for her life, completely abandoning the briefcase. Let the RED's have it, she didn't care. Let her team lose, she didn't give a shit.

Sherry gave a weak, pitiful scream as she ran, feeling like her lungs would explode and her heart would jump right out of her throat. Pyro cackled madly behind her, its words and laughter muffled from a thick and heavy gas mask.

It was at that moment that she tripped, her ankle giving way beneath her as Sherry went tumbling down a flight of stairs she had been attempting to climb up. She could feel her lip split open, could have sworn that she heard a rib cracking loudly as her ribcage connected with the very edge of a step.

_Dead…Somebody wants me dead…_ She thought as she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, right at the feet of the awaiting RED Pyro.

With desperation, she tried to get up and crawl away, but was stopped when Pyro slammed its heavy boot into her chest, pinning her down to the floor. It simply stared at her through dark lenses for a few moments, watching with eyes that Sherry couldn't see.

And then it raised its axe up, and before she knew it, she heard the _whoosh _of air rushing past, and then…

**PAIN. **

Unimaginable pain filled her very being as Pyro brought the blade of the axe slamming down onto her right arm, severing the limb in a gush of blood and the sound of bones snapping.

Pyro had simply cut off her arm at the shoulder, watching the blood pooling from the mutilated shoulder onto the floor, the crimson puddle shining in the lights.

At first, Sherry was completely silent, and then she **screamed**. She screamed an agonized and terrified scream as pain shot through her at the realization that she was now missing an arm.

Pyro gave a muffled laugh from behind its gas mask, brought the axe up again…

And cut off the other arm, Sherry howling in a scream that was quite familiar to Pyro. It was a sound that Pyro loved and enjoyed hearing time and time again.

Tears streamed down from her face as Pyro proceeded towards her legs, giggling at it caressed her legs, wishing fondly that it could take off its gloves and touch the trembling flesh.

Without a second though, it slammed the axe into her left leg, eliciting yet another howl out of the girl. By now, her voice was getting hoarse, and she was probably cutting her throat to ribbons with the amount of screaming she was doing.

Pyro decided that it was time to finish things, but with a flourish that it so rarely decided to give.

"Wnnn thhh sssh muh fsssh?" Pyro asked, causing Sherry to stop screaming and crying long enough to stare at it with pain-filled blue eyes, the lights flickering between life and death.

"Wh-wuh?" She stuttered out. Pyro gave a muffled sigh, and reached its fingers underneath the hem of its mask. With a soft gasp, Sherry watched as Pyro lifted its mask enough so that she could see its chin and mouth. Pyro gave a small gasp of its own, obviously not used to having to breathe without the gas mask.

"I _said…_Do you want to see my face?" Pyro wheezed in a voice that sounded neither male nor female. Sherry was terrified; she had never seen Pyro's face before, but she knew that she didn't want to see it. The chin looked badly burned with scar tissue, the teeth fairly yellow and strangely aligned within the mouth, the mouth itself cast in a permanent sneer.

Without waiting for an answer, Pyro lifted its entire mask off of its face…

And Sherry _screamed_.

The face of Pyro was so badly burned and covered in scar tissue; she couldn't tell if Pyro was a man or a woman. There was no hair to speak of, including eyebrows and eyelashes. Pyro's eyes were a deep shade of red, the green irises cast in a sickly color against the red. Pyro seemed to have no nose, and if they did, Sherry wasn't looking hard enough.

Sherry was looking at the face of a _monster_.

"Now that you've seen…My face…" Pyro wheezed, stopping so that it could cough loudly. The cough sounded like a clogged drain, filled with liquid and phlegm. Sherry was disgusted, and was even more so when Pyro pressed its chapped lips to hers, forcing its tongue down her throat. Sherry screamed as Pyro roughly kissed her, feeling the bile rising quickly in her throat as Pyro's tongue played with her uvula. She howled weakly when Pyro's teeth bit her tongue, feeling blood fill her mouth.

"It's…nothing personal…I do that to…everyone…Some like it…more than others, though." Pyro gasped as it released Sherry, who promptly vomited her breakfast from that morning alongside the blood from her tongue to the side to mix in with the puddle of drying blood. Pyro looked amused rather than disgusted as it wiped her blood off of its chin.

The smell of gasoline filled her nostrils as a warm liquid was spurted onto her, and Sherry realized that Pyro was dousing her with a whole bottle of gasoline. Before she could say anything else, Pyro grinned horribly as it hefted up its flamethrower.

Without a single word, Pyro held down the trigger to the flamethrower, watching as the helpless young girl before it become engulfed in flames.

The screams she produced where simply _glorious_ as she attempted to roll around to put out the fire that was licking her entire body, cooking her flesh and burning her hair and clothes. She screamed loudly and painfully as the flames cooked her alive.

Within moments, her screams subsided, and she grew still, and the flames went out, leaving a smoldered, black body.

With a grin, Pyro reached down and tore a piece of the burned flesh off of her, putting it into its mouth and chewing thoughtfully before swallowing it with a satisfied smirk.

_Tastes just simply delicious_ Pyro thought as it put its gas-mask back on, waddling off as Respawn picked up the burned and lifeless body.

Pyro always liked the taste of flesh spiked with fear and pain.


End file.
